bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Interspace Under Siege
Interspace Under Siege is the 15th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It will air on May 29th, 2011. Plot In the ensuing chaos in Bakugan Interspace, the Brawlers wonder what to do. Rafe makes a note that it is only the Chaos Bakugan on a rampage. The Brawlers then summon their Bakugan to save the place. Meanwhile, Anubias has given Ben Bolcanon and Robin Krakenoid. They leave but Anubias stops Noah and gives him Horridian. Once they leave, Sellon reminds Anubias to focus but Anubias mocks her for her failure against Dan Kuso. As more and more Bakugan arrive, Marucho decides to move all of them to Section B and delete the whole area, even though it will create damage in the system. Marucho then sends out an emergency evacuation but not before him and Shun Kazami receiving the BakuNano Crosstriker and Hammermor respectively from Rafe. Then they along with Team Anubias continue to battle the troops. Meanwhile, in some type of room, a person receives a message on his computer who then activates his Bakugan. The Brawlers have successfully led all the remaining Bakugan to Area B. Marucho plans to fire up the erase sequence but notices that Team Anubias are still there. Marucho alerts them and they run but Noah is frozen in fear, which also fuels Mag Mel and Razenoid. On New Vestroia, Dan and Drago feel a power surge and decide to go back to Bakugan Interspace. Just as things look very bad, a streak of lightning and a dimension portal appears. Someone appears and it happens to be Spectra Phantom! Paige and Rafe wonder who he is while Marucho reveals that he sent a SOS message to all of the Brawlers' allies and Spectra received it. Then, Spectra sends out Darkus Infinity Helios to the Brawlers's surprise of an attribute change. He explains that Helios' next evolution required an attribute change. Then, Spectra and Helios decimate a massive amount of Chaos Bakugan but however, he gets hit. In the smoke, Helios looks like there was no damage because Spectra activated the new Farbas, FARBAS Infinity. He beats them, to the anger of Anubias. Then with a snap of the finger, Horridian, Bolcanon, and Krakenoid jump out from Team Anubias who are in shock. The Brawlers successfully take them down with their new BakuNano but Team Sellon's Bakugan come out, along with another wave of Chaos Bakugan. Then Anubias senses Dan's arrival and he, with Drago, arrive back to assist the Brawlers as the chaos continues. Bakugan/Character Debut *Spectra Phantom (debut as a Darkus brawler) *Infinity Helios *Hammermor *Crosstriker *Slingpike Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Infinity Helios (debut) *Iron Dragonoid *Cyclone Percival *Flash Ingram *Razenoid *Taylean *Tristar *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Horridian *Bolcanon *Krakenoid *Spyron *Krowll *Vertexx BakuNano *Lanzato *Slingpike (debut) *Hammermor (debut) *Crosstriker (debut) Mechtogan *Zenthon (flashback) *Miserak (flashback) *Deezall (flashback) *Rockfist (flashback) Mechtogan Titan *Zenthon Titan (flashback) Trivia * The Brawlers will have the addition of Spectra to complete their attribute circle. This is similar to what happened in Gundalian Invaders where Darkus was the last attribute to join the Brawlers officially (Ren Krawler & Linehalt) and the first season where Alice got Alpha Hydranoid from Masquerade. * This is the first time a Vestal brawler from the Resistance has had a major role since Bakugan: New Vestroia. * This is the first time Vertexx and Krowll were seen without Chris or Soon. * This is the first time that Shun, Marucho and Paige use a BakuNano. Gallery Episode15.1.jpg Episode15.2.jpg Spectra1.jpg Episode15.3.jpg Spectra portal.png 2011-05-29_1523.png 2011-05-29_1523_001.png 2011-05-29_1527.png 2011-05-29_1529.png 2011-05-29_1529_001.png 2011-05-29_1530.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes